Leather, Lace, Secrets and Lies
by LeoxRenet
Summary: A secret party called 'The Leather and Lace Bash' is taking place at a club in Wonderland. While the party might be fun, Dexter and Raven slip out to have their own little private party only to be interrupted by the last two people they would've expected...Apparently secrets and lies follow up leather and lace. Rated M for upcoming lemons. Dexter/Raven and more pairs inside.
1. Chapter 1

Someone requested I write a Dexter/Raven lemon, and well, I figured, why not? But, of course, it's a lot more fun to build up to that point. So, that will happen, but, give it time. EAH belongs to Mattel, I made up the 'Leather and Lace' bash as well as 'The High Card' nightclub, just roll with it, enjoy!

* * *

If there was one thing Wonderlandians knew how to do, it was throw a party.

Invites had been going out through exclusive Mirrorcasts. Said Mirrorcasts could only be seen by Mirrorpad addresses that checked out as okay. For example, Duchess Swan had heard nothing about this exclusive party since it was known that she tried to ruin the True Hearts Day dance last year.

Even Blondie hadn't been reporting about these exclusive Mirrorcasts on her Mirrorcast if only to secure her invite. This whole 'exclusive party' was being kept under wraps very well. In fact, not until today, the first day of Spring Break and the night before the party did Cedar Wood's Mirrorpad finally get word of the party.

The details were pretty simple. This party was going to be happening in Wonderland at The High Card, a nightclub that was very selective about guests and when it chose to open it's doors at all. Apparently, Melody Piper was booked to spin and if True Hearts Day had been any indicator, this party was going to be just as pumping, perhaps even more. That was the other thing. This wasn't some 'free-for-all' party. Oh, no. It was specifically called: The Leather and Lace Bash. The dress code was leather and lace. No ballgowns, no formal wear, but, essentially, leather and lace. Of course, no one was expected to go out and get leather pants but, at least one element of leather or lace should be present in one's outfit.

* * *

Maddie poured herself a cup of tea as she hummed. She was very excited for tonight, but, she was more excited for Raven. Here was finally a night that Dexter and Raven could spend having fun without having to cut it short due to school work or other nuisances.

"What do you think?" Raven walked into the room.

Maddie had just picked up her tea for a sip and nearly spit it out at the sight of Raven, in the best way possible, "Raven! You look simply, positively, hexellently amazing!"

"You really think so?" Raven asked.

"I would never lie to you," Maddie crossed her arms and then giggled, "And I'm sure Dexter would agree with me."

"Maddie!"

"What?"

"Never mind," Raven changed the subject, "Anyway, I should probably pick something out to wear."

Maddie nodded in agreement, "You can't go in your pjs because it's not a Pajama Tea Party."

* * *

Dexter stood in front of a mirror and was practicing his greetings for later tonight when he saw Raven. They'd been dating exclusively for quite a while now, but, tonight he really wanted to put the charms on. Something in his bones told him tonight was going to be like no other night and he wanted to do his best to give Raven a wonderful night.

"Hey babe, you look gort...uh, great! You look great..."

He sighed and shook his head no, he decided to try another one.

"Rae, you..." He let out a bigger sigh at that one.

Sure, he called her Rae often, but, usually when they were alone. It was a special little thing of theirs, something dare he say, exclusive, just like they were.

He shrugged and decided he better get ready sooner than later because knowing Daring, he'd have to wait hours for the bathroom, so, he may as well get ready before Daring even started to get ready himself.

A distinct giggle came from the hall. That screechy laugh belonged to none other than Apple White. That meant that Daring was back...

As fast as he could, Dexter grabbed the clothes he planned on wearing tonight, ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

"Looks like everyone is here," Raven commented as she and Maddie got in line to enter The High Card.

Maddie smiled, "It's going to be a great party!"

Raven smiled back, hoping that Maddie was right. However, the crowd looked to be pretty great, plus, the leather and lace looks that everyone had picked were very unique. Maddie was in a teal dress with a lace overlay and a darker teal jacket with some gold accents, her gold earrings and shoes played up her look while her hair was very different as it was pulled up into two buns and her hair was parted down the center so that only a little bit of her bangs would hang down.

The girls entered the club and surveying the room, Raven quickly spotted several familiar faces.

"Raven!" Apple waved and then started running towards her and Maddie.

"Oh, hey Apple," Raven was civil as always.

"Don't you two just look adorable!" Apple chimed, "I went minimal on the leather, I much prefer the look of lace."

Before Raven or Maddie could answer, Apple went on further.

"Oh, and if you're looking for Dexter, he's over by the refreshments with Daring," Apple spoke again.

Raven looked at Maddie for a moment.

"Go on," Maddie nudged her, "I'll catch up with you later."

"Alright," Raven wanted to be sure it was okay to leave her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Raven saw Maddie going towards Kitty, Lizzie and Alistair. Wonderlandians were pretty friendly, towards each other anyway.

* * *

"Wow," Dexter turned to see Raven coming towards him.

She looked beautiful, even in this dim club lighting. Her hair was straightened, it was sleek and shiny as ever, she looked like she could be advertising magical shampoo but, no one would end up with results as perfect as hers if they were to use the product; she was one of a kind and couldn't be duplicated. The black leather jacket and skirt combo looked amazing on her, the lace aspect of her outfit was her fishnet tights. Her top under her jacket stood out, it was a vibrant lavender.

"Hey, Dex," Raven was glad to see him.

"R-Raven," He was trying to form words, but, his mind wasn't allowing him to, "You..you look g-gort...great! Great, I meant great."

She couldn't help but laugh at him still being that nervous around her during greetings.

"You do too, look great I mean."

The two closed any remaining distance between them and embraced. They held onto one another for a little longer than usual. Just between the two of them, they felt safest when in each other's arms and of course, social gatherings might not be either one of their favorite things, so, they were going to need that safety net of each other tonight.

* * *

Melody Piper was not one to disappoint. She had quite the array of music for tonight and although the night was rolling on, the energy from her spinning had yet to die down.

Raven and Dexter had since taken it to the dance floor and this was maybe their third or fourth consecutive dance. They had danced several fast songs and now the tempo was slowing down, but only a little bit and their movement slowed to the beat. Dexter did something a little bold and kissed Raven as they danced, he did his best to more or less keep in time with the muse-ic as he did this; he knew how much muse-ic meant to Raven.

Catching onto her boyfriend's little idea, Raven couldn't help but smile as she pressed her forehead to his and pressed up closer to him. Using her peripheral vision, Raven spotted Maddie and Alistair in a mostly dark corner and it certainly looked like Maddie was working her mad charms on the boy. She saw Raven look at her for a second and winked, she was going to be a while and Raven could leave if she wanted.

"Dex?" Raven asked.

"What is it, Rae?" He looked at her.

"Wanna get out of here?"

He nodded yes and they scurried away from the dance floor and quickly slipped out of The High Card.

* * *

Dexter knew just where they should head off to. He and Daring were welcome to their family's 'Summer Castle' that wasn't too far from the edge of Wonderland and given the location of The High Card, it wouldn't be a long walk.

When they saw the castle in the distance,it started to rain. Dexter shrugged, not quite knowing what to do or say when Raven grabbed him and kissed him. He was dumbfounded until he saw that she had ran ahead to try and beat him to the castle.

The head start Raven had taken gave her the upper hand, but, Dexter didn't have too hard a time catching up.

"I bet you'll never guess where we keep the secret spare key," Dexter figured she might, but, he wanted to see.

"Hm...you mean under the doormat?" Raven lifted up the doormat and there was the afore mentioned key.

The pair laughed together and after letting themselves inside, they locked lips and felt that time stood still. All that was happening was this kiss, nothing else mattered.

Of course, they needed to come up for air eventually. Raven circled her arms around Dexter's neck and he had his hand on her hips, pulling her closer to him if possible. They started at each other longingly, lustful sparks clearly present in this gaze.

"Raven?" Dexter forced out a breath, he was very nervous.

"Yes?" She had to remember to breathe as well.

"D-Do..." He needed a minute. He removed his glasses and then, he gathered up every ounce of his courage to say what he had meant to say initially, "Do you want to get out of these wet clothes?"

To answer that question, Raven leaned her head forward to give him a feather-light kiss. She wanted nothing more than to get out of their wet clothes, as did he.

Dexter then swept Raven off her feet and started up the stairs.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, that's the start of that. M-rating for a reason and next chapter, we'll see what happens, wink wink. Hope it's worth the wait. **_


	2. Chapter 2

And here, we have our Dexter/Raven lemon as well as a bit of a curve ball, enjoy!

* * *

Dexter and Raven had made it upstairs and they were in the Master Suite of the Charming family's Summer Castle.

Their wet clothes now adorned the floor and they were naked on the bed together, just starting at each other. They were out of breath from kissing and touching, they had yet to move further than that. Dexter opened up the top drawer of the nightstand and took out a brand new box of condoms. He'd made a stop here last weekend and dropped off this box on the whim that he and Raven may end up alone here together over Spring Break. Now, it was happening and he was thankful to have prepared for it.

He put one of the condoms on and then looked up at Raven again, her smile back was reassuring. She lay back and spread her legs, nodding for him to come forward and enter her.

"You're sure about this, right?" Dexter asked.

"I'm sure," She was firm in her decision.

"If I hurt you or do something you don't like, please, tell me to stop."

She nodded, "You're not going to hurt me, Dex. I know you never would."

He leaned over and captured her mouth in a kiss, not yet entering her. He broke their kiss, backed up, and then scooted forward to line himself up. However, before proceeding he looked in her eyes once more, glad to see that certain spark in them. It wasn't the lustful spark that had led them here tonight, but, rather one that was ever present in her eyes. That spark was part of who she was; it stemmed from the fact that she knew she didn't have to be evil, that she could live her story as she wanted and in fact, this was more of what had made Dexter fall in love with her.

"H-Here I go," Slowly but surely, Dexter advanced forward and entered her.

Raven yelped at the initial pinch and then moaned at the sensation of being filled, Dexter uttered a moan himself. Although they were relatively new to this, they understood the basics and proceeded as such.

Dexter moved in and out of Raven, keeping his pace slow. The heat between them was rising by the second and Dexter didn't think he could take it any longer.

"R-Raven, I'm gonna..." Even though he was wearing a condom, he still pulled out and then came.

The young prince was panting and sweaty, so was Raven. She'd enjoyed that just as much as he had, but, the clear difference was that he had finished while she hadn't.

Dexter quickly discarded the now used condom and grabbed a towel from a nearby dresser and handed it to Raven. She smiled up at him and accepted the towel. While she hadn't bled very much at all, she had bled some and it was nice to take care of that mess.

"Thanks," Raven kissed Dexter on the cheek.

"You're welcome," He pressed his forehead to hers, "Raven?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

His cheeks flushed red and even though it was tough to get out, he felt bad that he didn't make her orgasm. Of course, he knew that it wasn't fair for him to experience an orgasm while she hadn't. When Raven asked what he had in mind, he captured her mouth in a ravaging kiss and then kissed his way down her neck, to her chest, and then he continued to kiss his way down her body until he came to the apex of her legs.

He stuck his tongue into her warmth and began flicking it about in an effort to please Raven.

"Ah...Dex...Oh, Dex!" Raven gripped the sheets.

She allowed herself to sink further back into the pillows as Dexter continued his stroke. Every part of her felt like it was on fire and she could only imagine how red her cheeks were right now. She felt her mind just slip away from her; only the burning sensation over taking her body was in her thoughts. She gave an unintelligible cry of pleasure as she came in Dexter's mouth.

Dexter lifted his head up and he and Raven smiled at each other. They were very pleased with the way things had played out tonight. Undoubtedly, they were going to be exhausted in the morning, maybe less so than anyone who was still out partying, but, exhausted either way. All they really wanted to do now was curl up together and sleep until they had to wake up. Even though they were both not too keen on the idea of leaving the bed, Dexter got up and went back over to the dresser if only to grab himself some boxers and a t-shirt for Raven to wear as pajamas.

"Is this okay?" Dexter handed her the t-shirt.

"More than okay," Raven accepted the t-shirt and slipped it, she chuckled at remembering her earlier conversation with Maddie about 'pjs'.

* * *

The pair was on the bed together again and they embraced, not being able to contain themselves from kissing for very long. They were prepared to fall asleep in the midst of a make-out session. Of course, that was until the door opened...

"Dexter?" Daring turned on the light, of course he would come _here_ of all places after the party.

"Raven?" Said the girl on Daring's arm.

For a second, Dexter and Raven stared wide-eyed at each other. They were completely dumbfounded by the girl holding tight to Daring's arm.

"Cerise?" Raven choked out.

In true 'Cerise fashion', she pulled on her hood and attempted to hide her face. There was sure some explaining to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a bit of a longer chapter in hopes to hold you over until my next update, my lovelies. I will be on spring break in a week and will try to update as much as possible during that time. But in this chapter right here we've got some Darise loving on deck (in a flashback), but, don't you worry, it's made pretty clear that they're getting some tonight as well. The flashback is in italics. Enjoy!

* * *

Dexter and Raven were still having trouble forming sentences. On the one hand, their minds were on overload having just taken each other's virginity and then their minds were further on overload because of Daring showing up with Cerise.

"We can explain," Cerise lifted her eyes up while she attempted to pull her hood further down.

"That would help," Raven spoke again and Dexter nodded to agree with her.

"Cerise and I are secretly dating," Daring started it off.

"And we came back here because we didn't think you guys were here..." Cerise continued while still trying to hide under her hood.

"But, clearly we were beaten back here, you took the Master Suite and that's fair. We'll take the room down the hall," Daring decided to be very diplomatic.

He figured it was best to just leave his brother and Raven alone, plus, he could feel the embarrassment and want to leave radiating off of Cerise.

Before either Dexter or Raven could say anything to that, Daring and Cerise had sprinted down the hall and slammed the door closed before leaving.

* * *

"They should know that they don't have to be embarrassed," Dexter grabbed his glasses off of the night table, "Especially around us."

Raven sighed, "I don't know why they feel like they have to hide that they're together..."

"Apple," Dexter's eyes widened as he started to put pieces of this very broken up puzzle together.

"What about her?"

"I think Daring is scared of what Apple might do to Cerise if she finds out..."

"But, Ashlynn and Hunter date and they're fine. Then there's us and Apple hasn't done anything to us," Raven did have a point.

"Yeah, but we have nothing to do with my brother," Dexter made an equally good point.

While both Dexter and Raven knew that it sounded a little crazy, they were well aware that Apple wasn't as clean and pristine as she acted. And she was excelling in taking more Evilnomics classes...

But, would she really stoop that low? Especially over a guy? Well, if that guy was Daring, possibly.

Maybe they weren't together but, Apple had always been a little possessive of the young prince because she was convinced that they were going to get married eventually. He and Dexter had been Royals and had always belonged under her, The Queen B. Of course, then Dexter became a Rebel and even though Apple barely batted an eyelash at that, she clung to Daring more so than usual after Dexter and Raven decided to go steady.

* * *

Cerise held her head in her hands. She was not at all a trusting individual, however, she had the utmost trust in Raven and even though she may not admit it to everyone, she indeed trusted Daring. It wasn't her intention to be freaking out but, the fact that she and Daring had fled down the hall at full speed meant that in the morning – when the sun was up rather – they would have to explain everything and probably from the beginning. From the 'handsome prince in distress' to the sporadic secret meetings, to the catching feelings to the kisses and to the first time she and Daring had made love.

Perhaps not, but each and every one of these memories flooded Cerise's head in this very moment; especially that last one. That was when her family secret had come out as well. She remembered every detail, down to the weather that day...

* * *

_Cedar had gone home for the weekend, leaving Cerise completely alone in her dorm. Maddie had just been here to help her with their Chemythstry assignment. However, now that Maddie was gone, Cerise was all alone again. She looked out the window to see the foggy day outside. It was probably cold out, but not cold enough that a run wouldn't be unreasonable. Now would be the best time to go for a run if only to avoid being out after dark. When Cerise was about to put shoes on, she heard a knock at the door. _

"_Daring?" Her eyes widened at seeing him when she opened the door. _

"_Hello Cerise, may I come in?" He asked. _

"_Uh...Of course," She said, not knowing what else to say, "Not to sound rude but, what are you doing here?" _

"_I came to see you." _

_She looked away when he said this, she was instinctively pulling her hood down. Why did he come to see her? They didn't have anything to discuss did they? Kissing here and there didn't mean anything, not if they weren't an item. Falling asleep together was one thing if someone had seen them that day in the forest, but no one had. She'd run off before giving anyone that chance._

"_Why?" She wouldn't look at him. _

_He frowned at her question. She didn't seem all that enthusiastic about him being here. But, he wanted to see her again. The secret meetings just weren't cutting it, he thought that those meetings, while most coincidental, were fate. He was fated to eat his words about Royals and Rebels being from two different worlds and Cerise was part of that omen. He couldn't have asked for a better way to have been proven wrong than by way of Cerise._

"_B-Because..Because I need you," Daring took a knee as his face reddened. _

_Cerise looked down at him and saw that he was holding one of her hands. She also noticed that he was incredibly flustered. Only in this moment did she see the resemblance between the Charming brothers._

"_Daring," Cerise dared speak again, "There's a problem with that...I, there's...so much you don't know about me and even after I told you, I don't think you'd still need me." _

"_Then tell me, fair maiden. Tell me, Cerise," Daring looked up at her._

_Her eyes filled with tears of worry. Would he rat her out and ruin her life? Would he pull away from her suddenly and never offer her a passing glance again? She wasn't sure she could put herself on the line like this but, she may as well make him promise not to breathe a word to anyone either way. _

_After he swore his word, Cerise opened her locket and began telling Daring that her family had a secret. Her words came out in measured sentences, each depending on his reaction or lack thereof. When she had finished her explanation, she pulled back her hood to reveal her ears to him. She finally closed her eyes and allowed her tears to fall. She was waiting for the sound of the door closing and when she had yet to hear it, she opened her eyes. _

_Daring still stood in front of her and he then brought a hand forward to move a strand of hair out of her face and wipe one of her newly fallen tears. Slowly but surely, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms tightly around her._

"_Would it be too bold of me to suggest that we need each other?" He whispered. _

_She found herself hugging him back and resting her head on his shoulder. They stayed like this for a bit before they moved onto her bed. Even then, she stayed wrapped in Daring's arms as he ran his hands through her hair. They sat in this comfortable silence for a while, not very motivated to do anything but sit there together. _

_That was when Daring nuzzled her and brushed up against one of her ears...did he have any idea what he was doing? _

"_Daring," Cerise blushed, "I should warn you, my ears are kind of..." _

_He did it again and had her blushing more. _

"_...sensitive." _

"_I'll stop at once," He apologized. _

_That made her blush even more. He sure was Charming...But, she had to know for certain. _

"_Daring?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_If we need each other, would you say that we could belong to each other?" _

_He stared at her for a minute, picking up on the fact that wolves were protective of their mates and another thing stared him in the face right now. He could lose her if he didn't find a way to hold onto her. Princess-shmincess, he wanted to be with Cerise. Maybe that was crazy notion to have in his head right now but, he was going to be with Cerise for as long as he could. That meant starting now! _

"_Yes, yes I would," He was firm in his statement and then pulled her into a kiss. _

_It felt amazing to be kissing her again. Maybe he would kiss her until they fell asleep, like that time in the forest. Or like that time behind her house, or the other handful of times they'd kissed; but, this time would surely be different because they didn't have to stop so abruptly. _

_Cerise broke their kiss, she was usually the one to do that. She stared at him, some kind of look between fear and excitement was present in her eyes. She removed his crown, messed up his hair a little bit and then pulled his face close, not allowing their lips to touch however. _

"_Be mine, Daring. Please?" _

_He noticed the way she lifted up slightly to grind her hips against his. It was very apparent that she had felt the bulge in his jeans that he had been trying to get rid of or at least hide. But, now he didn't have to hide it. _

"_If you'll be mine, m'lady," He pressed back up against her and met her eyes with that same fear and excitement. _

* * *

"It's alright," Daring put an arm around Cerise, "Dexter and Raven are on our side, we have nothing to worry about."

Cerise looked up at him and smiled slightly, "You're right, but I still feel bad..."

"Because we kept this from them..." Daring sighed, that hadn't been one of their better ideas.

"Yeah," She sighed and then blinked, still lulling over the memory of their first time.

* * *

_While it would have been easier to undress themselves, Daring and Cerise took to undressing one another. Daring insisted upon ladies first and allowed Cerise to have her way with him as she undressed him. She was very gentle in her manner of undressing him. First went his jacket, then his sweater vest and finally, his shirt. She took great care in removing his articles of clothing and she ran her hands down his chiseled features. His biceps, his pecs and his abs were almost unreal. He was even better than she had imagined._

_Next came ridding him of those jeans. She left him in nothing but his underwear because it was high time he strip her out of her clothes, they could remove their under garments later. _

_Daring then pulled Cerise close until there was barely and space between them. He unclasped her hood by the chain and let it fall to the ground, he smiled when Cerise looked down and blushed. While the expected next move was to start on her dress, he took a different approach. He ran his hands through her hair, and let his hands trail down her sides until he came to her waist. Next, his hands gripped her hips and then slid down under her._

_He squeezed her taught ass and then pulled her stockings off in one swift motion. Only now did he work on her dress. He kissed her from shoulder to shoulder even before her dress was completely off. Cerise could have wriggled the rest of the way out of it to help Daring, but, it was worth making him work for it. _

_She was left in her bra and panties. Though, she quickly reached up for one of her bed sheets in order to try and cover up. _

_Daring met her gaze with a pleading look to stop, "You don't need to cover your beauty." _

_She dropped the sheet and looked back at Daring. He was looking her up and down; really taking in the sight of her. The prince was in shock and awe as to why Cerise would want to hide such a lovely figure under heavy clothing day in and day out. Once more, he closed the distance between the two of them and he slid down the straps of Cerise's bra. _

"_May I?" He asked. _

_As if she wasn't already blushing like mad, the softness in Daring's voice as he asked prevented words from coming out of Cerise's mouth so, she nodded yes. _

_He removed her bra and almost lost himself completely. Sure, maybe he'd gotten intimate with someone before but, she wasn't someone he'd cared about this much. In fact, he didn't even remember her name...He certainly hadn't been this glad to be in that girl's company. _

_Daring reached forward and cupped a breast in each hand, then squeezed and massaged them. _

"_Ah..." Cerise gave a small moan. _

_The prince now blushed himself. Her breasts were more than enough to fill his hands and if he could get a sound out of her like that now, he wondered what she'd sound like once things got more heated. _

_He moved his hands back down to her waist and pulled her into a kiss. The feeling of her breasts squished up against his chest was magnificent, honestly, if this was all they did tonight that would be just fine with him. _

* * *

It was as if Daring's arms had this magic quality to them. Whenever Cerise was wrapped in them, she felt protected from even the worst of the world. Right now, her idea of the worst of the world was that impending morning confrontation but low and behold: Daring had wrapped his arms around her, held her tight and was making her forget all about it.

She shifted slightly if only to be able to lean on him for support more comfortably. As she shifted, she felt something in the pocket of Daring's leather jacket and with curiosity getting the better of her, she reached into his pocket and pulled out a very familiar potion bottle. Instantly, she started giggling.

"What's so funny, hm?" He smiled at her.

"This," She presented the bottle to him.

"What's so funny about a Contraceptive Potion?" He more or less knew.

"That this is a brand new bottle."

They both started laughing. In fact, Contraceptive Potions were good for six months after opening however, their last bottle had lasted them maybe less than half of that. Their first bottle was such a crucial detail in their first time.

* * *

_Underwear was officially off and before anything further, Daring wanted to make sure that Cerise was going to have a good time. She knelt up and Daring slid underneath her, his face was mere inches from her vulva. He caught his breath before she lowered herself onto his face._

_Cerise's breath hitched when she felt Daring's tongue inside her. She would have abandoned herself to nothing but the motion of his tongue but she decided that his arousal needed some attention too. She leaned forward and at first only took some of him in her mouth. He was quite large and she honestly thought she might choke. As she got a little more confident, she dismissed that thought and took in as much of him as she could. _

_She felt Daring stop what he was doing when she ran her tongue down his length, he hadn't been expecting that. They got themselves comfy again and went back sucking each other off. _

_They both came up for air at the same moment and were panting heavily. Cerise wanted nothing more than to see Daring's face and she lie down next to him and tried to give a collected smirk as she saw just how red his face was. It was almost as red as when he'd been flustered!_

"_Oh, Cerise," He panted still and then got off the bed, dug something out of his jacket pocket and then sat back down on the bed, "I fully intend to thank you for that." _

"_What's in your hand?" She lifted herself up with her elbows to see. _

_He gave over the small potion bottle and allowed Cerise to read the label. It read:_

_CONTRACEPTIVE POTION _

_-FOR ALL LOVERS_

_-EACH LOVER IS TO TAKE TWO SIPS BEFORE LOVE MAKING_

_-PREVENTS CONCEPTION AND TRANSMISSION OF DISEASES _

_-EXP. 6 MONTHS AFTER OPENING _

"_Where did you get this?" Cerise flipped back the label to look at the inner label with more information. _

_He didn't answer at first but her inquisitive glare beat it out of him, "Hunter..." _

"_Where did he get this?" _

"_An apothecary not too far outside of town."_

_Cerise giggled, so that was where Hunter and Ashlynn ran off to on Friday afternoons once classes ended. She also noted that the seal on this bottle was yet to be broken. _

_Finally getting her chance to use that collected smirk, she twisted the bottle open and took two sips. She then handed it to Daring and he took two sips before twisting the bottle shut and placing it on Cerise's nightstand. _

"_Shall we?" He asked, calm as ever. _

"_Let's," She attacked him with a ferocious kiss and rocked them back into the bed, allowing Daring to be on top at least this first time. _

_Whilst in this passionate embrace, Daring joined his body to hers and Cerise arched upward to take all of him. They realized that they had to keep their voices down other wise they would alert everyone to as to what they were doing. _

_Kissing helped with keeping quiet. When they had to come up for air their breathing was reduced to short, sharp gasps and even still they made an effort to hush their breathing. _

_They heaved against each other and found a rhythm albeit a slow one. They stopped kissing for a moment for their eyes to meet. In this gaze, was the mutual idea of speeding up. The speed of Daring's strokes increased and Cerise ground her hips to his every time, never missing a beat. He reclaimed her mouth by way of his tongue and their tongues danced and curled together still in time with new frenzied rhythm._

"_D-D...Daring!" The wave of orgasm hit Cerise. _

_While Daring wanted to hold out just a bit longer, he came right along with Cerise and leaned down to down to kiss her fiercely as not to scream to the heavens in this moment of ecstasy._

* * *

"OH! RIGHT THERE DARING, RIGHT THERE!"

"CERISE...YES, YES! CERISE...C-CERISE..."

Similar dialogue kept on for the next few minutes and Dexter came to the conclusion that there was no way he was getting any sleep tonight. Not with the 'chorus of screams' coming from down the hall, anyway. On the bright side, Raven had her Mirrorpod and headphones and was thus able to sleep. Hopefully morning would come sooner than later.

* * *

**_A/N: Well, there you are. And that whole 'Daring was with someone before' is just a _****_head-canon I have. Clearly, I made up 'Contraception Potions' and come on, they're in fairytale world with magic and stuff, roll with it. An apothecary is basically a pharmacy, it can also be used to mean 'someone who sells/makes drugs' but, I'm not using it that way here, just wanted to clear that up with anyone who isn't familiar with the multiple definitions or the word. I in no way hate Apple but, I kind of see her getting in tune with being evil, if you've seen the 'Class Confusion' episode of EAH you'll know what I mean (I'm more leaning towards the end of that episode anyway). Also, I may have to write a separate Daring/Cerise fic that explains the little story I have made up about their courtship but, I don't know right now. Either way, I hope this chapter can hold you all over until I'm free again and don't you worry your pretty little heads, Dexter and Raven get some love next chapter *wink wink*. _**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so this is going to be the last chapter. I just want to mention one thing, there is always a method to my madness and I am not one to disappoint, so, surprise surprise, here we are my lovelies. Enjoy!

* * *

Dexter found that he was finally able to sleep. Quite honestly, only the sight of Raven sleeping so peacefully could have done this for him.

Having taken their relationship to the next level had been well worth it. All that clouded his mind was Raven.

Her ebony locks, her midnight violet eyes and her skin like porcelain. She would be a all that more alluring vision if she were draped in white chiffon.

Raven Queen was a goddess, by Dexter's standards anyway.

He could see it now: Raven walking around ivory towers while wearing this dress that draped over the shoulder. That was, until she came to a staircase. She would run to the top of the staircase and proceed to a bedroom, the bed matching her gown and then raven's that she'd summon by snapping her fingers would come to her aid and not only untie the canopy of this bed but also strip her of her gown and thus cut Dexter's work in half when he met her in that room.

Of course, fantasies were just that, fantasies.

He'd gotten to enjoy the real thing and that had been all that much better.

* * *

_Wet leather proved to be as sticky as molasses. Dexter had barely wriggled out of his jacket with it being wet and getting Raven out of her leather jacket was proving to be a chore in itself. _

"_I've got it," Raven snapped her fingers and with a quick use of magic, her jacket was now on the ground. _

_Dexter blushed as he looked back over at Raven. She still had a reasonable amount of clothing on but the rain sure did a number on that little top. The fabric was clinging even tighter to Raven's body than it already had been and he could clearly see the outline of her bra and was noting the lacy details of the bra that he probably wouldn't have been able to see until she took her shirt off. _

"_Dex?" Raven unfroze Dexter from his trance of looking at her. _

"_Y-Yes?" He did his best to catch his breath. _

"_What are you staring at?" She crossed her arms over her chest in true 'Raven' fashion. _

"_You...what else?" He felt himself blush as he said that. _

_She smirked and with that, she knew that undressing the rest of the way was going to be a very agonizing process. _

_Of course, using magic to strip them of their clothes would be quick and effortless but what was the fun in that? _

"_Is that so?" Raven teased as she circled her arms around Dexter's neck and began removing his scarf. _

"_You bet..." He reached out to grab onto Raven's hips only for her to pull back before he could. _

"_Hold on there," She then dropped his scarf to the ground. _

_Before Dexter could register what was going on, Raven pulled off her top. And there it was: the lacy bra he knew had been underneath. It was a light periwinkle and the lace detail on top of it was black and on either bra cup there was a wing pattern. It was perfect for Raven. _

"_Wow!" Dexter felt not only felt his face getting hot again but he was starting to feel a little something down south._

"_I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Raven teased as she tugged at her bra straps. _

_That did it. _

_Dexter was a bundle of nerves as is and then Raven had to open her mouth and say **that**? He then struggled to tear out of his clothes and once he had stripped down to nothing but his underwear, he did his best to stand up and look heroic, maybe sexy even. But of course, his plan wasn't working quite well, so he focused on just trying to stand without shaking in nervousness. _

"_Fair is fair," With that, Raven removed her bra. _

_All of the air became caught in Dexter's throat. The sight of Raven's exposed breasts was already driving him insane with passion. He couldn't help but wonder if Raven was unknowingly a goddess of some kind because he was convinced that she had been shaped by a most magical and divine being to achieve everything about her. _

_In the blink of an eye Raven had circled her arms around Dexter's neck and then his arms were around her waist. He moved his hands back up and turned this sexy stare-down of theirs into a tender embrace. _

"_Raven, I love you," Dexter's voice was just above a whisper, "Uh...w-will you let me prove it tonight?" _

"_It's fine by me," She started kissing his neck. _

_He backed up and let Raven push him down onto the bed. Next thing he knew, they were locked in quite the spell-binding kiss until she took it upon herself to straddle him. _

"_Hi there," She smiled down at him. _

"_H-hi Rae," He felt his heartbeat quicken. _

_If looking at her was practically unraveling him from inside out, he wondered what would happen when he finally got the chance to touch her. _

_Dexter knew he couldn't just lay here and stare at Raven all night. He had to make a move, that was not just the ideas from his 'Wooing 101' class but, it was also common sense. Plus, he really did want to make love to Raven to further show his affection for her. _

"_Are you nervous, Dex?" Raven pulled him out of his own head. _

"_Uh..." He managed to sit up and blushed anew, "I just want to this to be as hexcellent as can be for you, for us."_

"_It already is, we're here together, aren't we?" She did her best to ease his worry. _

_The shy prince leaned forward and kissed Raven again. He let one of his hands trail down the side of her body and then looked deep into her eyes once they needed to catch a breath. _

"_May I?" He placed a kiss on her shoulder, looked down and then looked back up at her. _

_With Raven's nod of yes, Dexter kissed along her bust line. He couldn't believe it. He was getting intimate with Raven, this was the ultimate dream but it was really real and it was happening! He would pinch himself if he thought he was dreaming but, he wasn't. _

_He'd planned everything so perfectly and Daring wasn't here to already have some other girl in the Master Suite or to have stolen Dexter's romantic idea._

* * *

However, Daring did almost try and steal his thunder. In fact, Daring just seemed so surprised that Dexter had already come here and taken the Master Suite. But, then again if Dexter was remembering correctly, there was a half-empty box of condoms in this room when he'd come and left the box he had bought before Spring Break...

Obviously, those condoms weren't his because he and Raven hadn't had sex yet. How could he have been so stupid? Of course they were Daring's!

Daring just always had to do everything first didn't he?

Little details were starting to add up now. Daring and Cerise had both started disappearing on weekends while school was being held. Sure, they'd both claimed to have gone home, but clearly they were meeting up to come here.

Well, Dexter felt even more stupid for not picking up on that before.

But, for now he just thought of Raven and how nice it had been to make love to one another.

* * *

_Going with the idea of being bold, Dexter took one of Raven's breasts in his mouth while he pulled off her skirt with one hand. _

"_Hm...Dex," Raven gripped Dexter's head from the back and attempted to guide Dexter to her other breast that needed some attention. _

_With her other hand, Raven reached down and began to fondle Dexter's manhood. His stopping short of kissing her said it all. He hardened instantly at her touch. _

_To attempt a 'shot for shot' retaliation, Dexter caught some of the fabric of Raven's fishnet stockings and pulled until the fabric ripped. _

_Before Raven could react, Dexter nipped at her chest before finally turning his attention to her previously ignored breast. _

"_Do it again," Raven tightened her grip on the back of Dexter's head, that little thing with his teeth had been very sexy and she wanted him to do it again, but harder._

* * *

Looking back on that, Dexter remembered how much he didn't want to bite Raven. Of course, once she asked him to do it, he was more okay with it. The entire time, even before actually getting to the actual sex part Dexter had been so concerned with hurting Raven.

She wasn't a fragile flower or anything like that. It was just that despite how tough and strong Raven truly was, Dexter knew a side of her that wasn't.

In the same way that Raven brought out the brave hero in Dexter, he could bring out the softer and less hard-shelled maiden in her.

Of course, not that he didn't like her the way she was, the fact that she was tough was one of the key factors that had made him fall for her in the first place.

To put it simply, Dexter didn't want to ever hurt Raven; not emotionally and not physically. She wasn't the type to need protecting but hex, she was a treasure and should be regarded as such.

He was awake by now and without realizing it, Dexter started to run his fingers through Raven's hair. She then inched up and was laying on him. They were chest to chest and face to face.

"Does this mean you're awake, too?" Raven pulled her headphones off and smiled at Dexter.

He responded by sitting up and pulling her closer, "It does."

This was nice, just holding each other and staring. Staring at each other was nice...

Dexter frowned internally, there he was thinking of how _nice_ things were between him and Raven. At this point, he should just substitute in g_ort,_ if that was even a word.

Not that sex hadn't been fun, but it was kind of blurry. They'd both come in with a 'get down to it' mindset anyhow. It had been quite a time for both of them but, he wouldn't call it 'magical'. He knew it was painful and kind of messy on Raven's end. Plus, she didn't even finish. How was that enjoyable?

Actually, he'd had a good time finishing her off, so that was probably the fun part for both of them. Their first time would always be special, but it would never win any 'Most Romantic' awards if such things existed.

"Hey, Dex?" Raven had put her headphones and Mirrorphone on the nightstand and then opened up the drawer of the nightstand.

"Yeah, Raven?"

"I doubt Daring and Cerise are up," She handed Dexter their box of condoms.

"I wonder what we should do until then," He took a condom out of the box and looked back up at her, smirking.

Raven snatched the condom from him, kicked their blankets off and started pulling at Dexter's boxers. That in itself made him blush like crazy, Dexter figured that Raven would always have this effect on him. He aided her by removing those pesky boxers.

With the way Raven was doing her best to keep him pinned, he knew it was best to wait and see what she had planned.

"You really are awake, huh?" Raven smiled at the very obvious evidence of Dexter's arousal.

"I..." Dexter felt like he couldn't breathe again, "...yeah."

He watched intently as Raven opened the condom, pinched the tip to get the air out and then...

"R-Raven..." His eyes closed in pleasure as Raven rolled the condom onto his length using her mouth.

With a snap of her fingers, the t-shirt she was wearing for pajamas now joined the sheets on the ground. She lifted up only to come back down and ease herself down onto him.

Dexter forced out a breath, he never expected to wake up like this. He wondered if it was at all possible to forget how to breathe because the way Raven started grinding her hips down to his was sure to drive him to forget just about everything that wasn't _this _feeling.

After another forced breath, Dexter snapped out of this trance and knew that it was only right to keep up with Raven. He thrust up to meet her in this new slow and steady rhythm, much different but all that much better than the one last night.

His princess reached up and pulled her back into a ponytail so it would be out of her face. Raven had looked into being on top on the Mirrornet and she knew that it was going to get hot and heavy very quickly. She was already breaking a sweat but Dexter's reactions and movements with her were worth it.

Their gasps and pants for air became simultaneous, both of them were starting to feel fire building up inside them. Dexter reached up to grab onto Raven, to any part of her and then she caught his hands and shook her head no. While still holding his hands, she leaned down and met his lips with a ferocious kiss.

"Mmm," Dexter couldn't help but moan into their kiss, he felt himself start to tremble in pleasure, he was getting close.

The pair was truly in synch. Raven started grinding her hips down harder and faster while Dexter kept up with her expertly.

"D-Dex..." Raven felt her legs start shake, this position was indeed tiring and she wasn't sure she could hold out any longer.

"Rae...R-Rae...ven..." His breath hitched.

"Dex...ter...AH!" Raven cried out with unabashed abandon as the wave of orgasm overtook her.

Her scream could have shattered the windows if she'd wanted it to. That thought alone served as the tidal wave that would push Dexter over the edge. He cried out unintelligibly and barely even noticed that Raven was no longer sitting on top of him.

Raven then lay back down next to Dexter and once their breathing returned to normal, they were all smiles.

"Uh, Raven?" Dexter put and arm around her.

"Yeah?" She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You should be on top more often."

She laughed in response but then answered, "I like that idea."

* * *

While no one was looking forward to confrontation, it was inevitable. Raven was pretty good at defusing difficult situations, so she and Dexter volunteered to make breakfast and then they could have a little talk with Daring and Cerise over breakfast. Food did help make situations a little less tense.

"So," Raven started, not really sure where to go from there.

"Uh...how is everyone this morning?" Dexter offered.

Daring and Cerise both mumbled back 'fine' to that question. They ate in silence for a few more minutes until Daring and Cerise started exchanging looks. They nodded once and then they turned back to Dexter and Raven.

"Dexter, Raven," Daring spoke first, "Cerise and I trust you both and we know you won't betray that trust but..."

Cerise cut him off, "But we don't want anyone knowing about us. There's too much at stake, at least right now."

"Right," Daring nodded in agreement, "We plan on going public after graduation and only after graduation."

"We don't need the drama about this while we're in school. That's all..." Cerise added.

"Hunter and Ashlynn figured us out. You two are the only others that know, please respect our wishes to keep this private for the time being," Daring knew that they would but he needed to make sure he said this anyway.

"Your secret is safe with us," Raven smiled in their direction, "Right, Dex?"

"Right," Dexter undoubtedly had his brother's back and would protect this secret with utmost care.

Thankfully, that was over. They could all now enjoy their Spring Break, as they should. Daring and Dexter had to work out who was going to have the castle for the rest of the week because if last night had been any indicator, they both couldn't very well stay here and not make the other lose sleep. Of course, this could we worked out later in the day.

On the bright side, there were no more lies or secrets to worry about. No matter who got to stay in the castle for the rest of the week, at least the memories made over Spring Break would last forever after.

* * *

_**A/N: But alas, we have come to the end of this saga that was Leather, Lace, Secrets and Lies. See? You didn't think I was really gonna skid over Dexter and Raven's first night of foreplay without reason did you? And now, not all 'first times' are magical and I feel like with Dexter and Raven that's very passible and in fact, nothing is wrong with having a special memory that isn't surreal. That's the thing about Dexter and Raven, they're very real in their way about themselves if you get what I mean. And yes, they practice safe sex because that's a good practice to have. Remember that! Hope you enjoyed this journey, until next time!**_


End file.
